Minor Turbulence
Minor Turbulence is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V for protagonist Trevor Philips. Franklin and Michael appear during the beginning cutscene but are not playable, however the mission can only be triggered by Franklin first going to Michael's house. Mission Franklin Clinton goes to Michael's house searching for Michael. The house is empty. Franklin calls Michael, who is in at Trevor's trailer in Sandy Shores with Trevor and Patricia Madrazo. Michael updates Franklin briefly on his and Trevor's situation. Once their conversation ends, Michael speaks with Trevor, Patricia, and Ron Jakowski. Trevor asks Ron about Trevor Philips Enterprises. Ron tells Trevor about a potential plot involving Merryweather Security and a large cache of weapons. Excited, Trevor and Ron exit the trailer, leaving Michael and Patricia. Trevor and Ron drive to McKenzie Airfield in Grapeseed, where Trevor takes control of a Duster. Trevor flies towards a Merryweather cargo plane circling near Fort Zancudo. In order to avoid the fort's radar, Trevor must keep the Duster low to the ground as he approaches the plane and as he follows it along the northern shore of San Andreas. Once Trevor clears the fort's airspace at Braddock Pass, he approaches the cargo plane. As Trevor nears the plane, the pilot asks Trevor to divert several times before engaging. Eventually, they open the plane's rear cargo bay doors and begin shooting at the crop duster. Trevor crashes the Duster into the cargo bay, then fights his way past Merryweather mercenaries and sliding Merryweather Mesas to the plane's cockpit where he kills the pilot. Trevor takes control of the aircraft and attempts to fly it back to McKenzie Field. However, he is soon intercepted by two US Air Force fighter jets, who have been sent to escort Trevor to Fort Zancudo. Trevor refuses to obey the pilots' demands, resulting in the jets firing missiles at the cargo plane and destroying one of its starboard engines. Forced to bail out, Trevor jumps from the still open cargo doors and parachutes to safety as the plane crashes into the Alamo Sea. Mission Objectives *Get in the plane. *Fly to the cargo plane. *Fly close to the rear of the cargo plane. *Fly inside the cargo plane. *Take out the guards. *Fly the cargo plane back to McKenzie Field. *Jump from the plane. *Parachute to safety. Gold Medal Objectives *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 80%. **Using a shotgun will allow Trevor to land hits easily. **Staying alive is also important, as being wasted will send players back to a checkpoint, voiding the objective in the process. **Pay attention to the cargo on the plane. The cargo will fall aftward, and if Trevor didn't get out of the way that's insta-death for him. **Merryweather have some decent weaponry, it's best to have some armor for Trevor before boarding the cropduster. (NB: There is one behind sandy shore medical center.) *Four Wheel Flier - Exit the cargo plane in the Mesa. Aftermath Public Liberty Online Newspaper "Merry Weather might just have found an unlikely enemy in their domestic expansion plans: The US Army. The news that a Cargo Plane carrying Merryweather operatives and weapons was shot down by military jets certainly suggests that the two perhaps aren't coexisting as harmoniously as the government would like us to believe. Our doubts about private sector security are being fully realized." Lifeinvader Posts (Trevor Lifeinvader) *Ron Jakowski - "Great to have you back Trevor. The dream team! And I'll get you that gasoline." (Michael Lifeinvader) *Lester Crest - "Hope you're enjoying your vacation, idiot. I hear Mexico is lovely at this time of year?" Bleeter Posts *@pickledanyan2 - "whole place gone mad either im dreaming or I just saw a cargo plane shooting rockets at an old crop duster plane" *@dontelford_ff - "Shudder to think what would have happen if the army hadn't gunned down that cargo plane. Proud to be an American. And scared." Gallery Jets-GTAV.jpg|Military intervention Minor_Turbulence_GTAVe_Cargo_Plane.jpg|Cargo plane flying over Los Santos in the enhanced edition of GTA V. Minor_Turbulence_GTAVe_Plane_Crash_Site.png|Crash site. Videos File:GTA 5 - Mission 47 - Minor Turbulence 100% Gold Medal Walkthrough|Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - Minor Turbulence (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough Soundtrack Trivia *This plane in the mission, like the Cargobob in The Merryweather Heist (Offshore method), loses its ramp once it opens. * This is the only opportunity the player has to pilot the Cargo Plane without using save editors. * This missions bears similarities to the GTA San Andreas missions N.O.E., Stowaway and Freefall combined together. **N.O.E. because the player is forced to fly at low altitude to avoid military detection **Stowaway because the player fights in the bay of a cargo plane and then jump out of the back. **Freefall because the player must hijack an aircraft in mid-flight *The dialogue between Trevor and Ron at the beginning of the mission will change, depending whether or not the player has bought the McKenzie Field Hangar before this mission. *The Duster was probably used because it was inconspicuous and wasn't likely to draw much attention. Plus, being a slower plane, it is easier to navigate close to the ground. *During the flight to the Cargo Plane, Trevor receives a text from Franklin warning him that he's seen people asking about him. The people are the O'Neil Brothers who survived the events of Crystal Maze looking for revenge, this text foreshadows the events of Predator. *Trevor mentions Hove Beach, a neighborhood in Liberty City. *Unlike normal gameplay, the Duster crashes and loses both wings without exploding. Breaking wings are possible for large planes (i.e. the Shamal), but is considerably harder with smaller planes like the Duster. *When the fighter jets catch up to Trevor, it is possible to hit the jets with the Cargo Plane's wings. Doing so will sometimes cause the fighter jet and the wing of the Cargo Plane to lock and cause both to crash into the ground. If done at the right time, the P-996 Lazer interlocked with the wing will fire its missile, and occasionally cause the game/console to crash (confirmed for PS3). *The player will usually get inside the Cargo Plane after flying over Davis Quartz. *No matter how close the player is to the ground, when Trevor gets a parachute, the game will reset the Cargo Plane above the Alamo Sea, giving the player time to bail out. *The Cargo Plane is too fast to catch up to before it gets out of the restricted airspace, this is due to the fact that the plane is not meant to be caught up with until the player got into the L.S. airspace. *The Cargo Plane makes a siren sound when its engine is hit. It is also heard in the Titan in the Online Flight School test. *Sometimes at the Cargo Plane's underwater wreck, the computers inside the plane's cockpit can still be seen on. *The plane will always crash into the Alamo Sea regardless where the player actually bails out. *On approach to the cargo plane while in the Duster, Ron claims the cargo plane has four jets. However, the plane instead has four pods each containing two jets. *The soldier carrying the Rocket Launcher will only shoot 3 or 4 rockets at the player, however they are not scripted to hit the Duster. *In the beta mission, there was a Crusader instead of a Merryweather Mesa. *After this mission, the player can dive in the Alamo Sea to collect the gear that was inside the plane. The crash site is almost directly northeast of the Stab City trailer park. The site usually contains an RPG, a Grenade Launcher, a Combat MG, a Sniper Rifle, Body Armour, and Sticky Bombs. The location can be seen here. ** The Rail Gun also spawns here in the enhanced version of the game if the player has previously played the original version. **These weapons will keep respawning over and over, so, if anyone is using scuba gear, it is possible to fill up a lot of ammo of these weapons in a short time by using a Submersible or Dinghy and Quick Saving. *Sometimes the player will switch to Trevor, and find him swimming under the Alamo Sea, possibly searching for the Cargo Plane's wreckage. *The McKenzie Field Airstrip is too small for the Cargo Plane to land on as seen in this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IA4j30mmxQ. Also, though the pilots in the P-996 Lazer's command that Trevor follow them to base, the Fort Zancudo runway is also too small for the Cargo Plane to land. *After the mission, Amanda De Santa calls Franklin to ask about Michael's situation. Michael will also receive an email from his daughter asking how he's doing, asking him not to divorce Amanda, and revealing that she's decided to change her first name to Traci. *If Michael hasn't followed up on Dr. Friedlander's request for a phone session yet, if he calls him after the mission they will talk at length about Michael's exile to Sandy Shores and the kidnapping of Patricia Madrazo. *If the player doesn't pull the cargo plane up and allows the jets to fly alongside, a brief cutscene will play, where the fighter pilot and Trevor exchange hand signals. This may be similar to the hand signals exchanged between Andreas Prodromou, a flight attendant, and the pilot from the Hellenic Air Force in the Helios Airways Flight 522 air disaster. The hand gestures from the crash can be seen here. To further the parallels between the mission and the incident, the Helios plane's attendant had little experience in flying larger planes, and it is almost certain that the player would have mostly been flying smaller craft before this mission. *After the Cargo Plane's engines are shot, and the player has to jump out of the plane, the plane is actually stationary and simply rocking around to give the effect that it is moving. If heading towards the edge of the plane without falling out, it will trigger the plane to start heading towards the Alamo Sea, it is then possible to remain inside the plane, but the player will die upon crashing into the Alamo Sea. *The cutscenes near the end of the mission and the actions are loosely similar to the ending of the movie Air Force One (1997). *Once Trevor takes control of the Cargo Plane, the radar's map has a very high zoom level, like if being in an interior. However, this will fix to a normal zoom if the player restarts this part of this mission. *If the player flies too low on the Cargo Plane, Ron will just tell Trevor to gain altitude as if the player is still flying. *It is possible to safely land the plane at the international airport, but right after the plane touches the ground, it will blow up and fail the mission. If the player is careful enough to not incline the plane in the landing action, then the aircraft will land without damage. The player must be careful however, as any scratch will cause it to be blown up. *If the player doesn't manage to bail out from the plane quickly enough after it is shot by the fighter jets, they can hear the engines malfunctioning. A few seconds later, Trevor will be killed in the crash. *While piloting the Cargo Plane, Trevor will still wear antique flying goggles and a leather hat, as he had when he was piloting the Duster. If the Cargo Plane is acquired in normal gameplay, the pilot will be given a simple headset. * The Lazers' missiles are scripted to hit the Cargo Plane, and it is strange as no matter what angle they are at, even if they are in front of the jet, they will still hit the tail. This is likely an oversight. *The older crashed cargo plane in the Pacific Ocean off the north west coast of Fort Zancudo bears the same rear end damage as the one Trevor crashed into the Alamo Sea. *The fighter jets will shoot the cargo plane down even if it is seemingly obeying their orders and flying in the direction of Fort Zancudo. *This is the first mission in the game where the player uses a parachute. Navigation }} pl:Niewielka turbulencja Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V